Communications technologies have grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The advancement and growth of the communications industry is fostered by enhanced services, smaller and more efficient devices, and well engineered standards and protocols. In some cases, legacy communications systems and devices have not kept pace with the rapid changes in the communications industry. For example, to save money many users have gone away from land lines and different types of wireless and data services. As a result, some users may find themselves in a position in which they are unable to efficiently communicate with emergency service providers or personnel without traveling from one location to another.